


Head in the Clouds

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen Work, Humor, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2136606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Head in the Clouds

Harry kept his eyes trained on a tiny speck as it darted in and out of the clouds high above his head and laughed when he heard a whoop of pure joy.

James jumped off his broom when he landed and ran to Harry, grinning from ear to ear.

"You like it, I take it?" Harry said, teasingly.

"It's brilliant, Dad!" James said. "Best birthday present ever."

"Wonderful. Al keeps telling me he wants a car for his sixteenth birthday."

James stared, gobsmacked. "I could have got a car?"

Harry smiled and winked. "I didn't say he was getting one."


End file.
